disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Odyn (film)
Odyn - jest ojcem Thora i Lokiego oraz wojownik-król Asgardu. Opiera się na głównym bogu w mitologii nordyckiej o tej samej nazwie. W ekranizacjach filmowych zagrał go Anthony Hopkins. 'Wygląd' Odyn ma niebieskie oczy oraz siwe włosy i brodę. Jest umięśniony i dobrze zbudowany. Ubrany jest w stalową zbroję z czerwoną peleryną. Na prawym oku ma charakterystyczną przepaskę. Czasem nosi na głowie swój złoty hełm. Jego bronią jest włócznia o nazwie Gungnir. 'Osobowość' Odyn jest bardzo dumny i odważny. 'Broń i zdolności' Ma nadludzką siłę i wytrzymałość. Ponadto potrafi ciskać energią ze swojej włóczni i doskonale nią walczyć. Podobnie jak Thor, umie się również teleportować. 'Relacje' 'Sojusznicy:' *Thor *Frigga *Sif *Jane Foster *Fandral *Volstagg *Hogun *Heimdall *Tyr *Destroyer *Sleipnir *Bor *Buri Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Asgardczyk Kategoria:Dobrzy Kategoria:Bogowie Kategoria:Odyn Kategoria:Magowie 'Wrogowie:' *Loki *Malekith *Laufey 'Thor' Kilka wieków po wojnie pomiędzy Asgardczykami, a Jotunami odbyła się uroczystość wstąpienia na tron jego najstarszego syna, Thora, ale ceremonia została przerwana przez kilku Jotunów, którzy włamali się do skarbca Odyna. Obudzili w ten sposób Destroyer, który strzegł skarbca i zniszczył ich. Thor chciał przypuścić atak na Jotunheim, ale Odyn się nie zgodził, wolał zachować rozejm. Następnie Thor przeciwstawił się woli ojca i przypuścił atak na planetę Lodowych Olbrzymów. Na wieść o tym, Odyn poszedł do Jotunheimu i zabrał swoich synów i ich przyjaciół do Asgardu. Thor za swoje postępowanie i wzniecenie na nowo wojny z Jotunami, został zesłany przez Odyna na Ziemię. Loki odkrył prawdę o swoim pochodzeniu. Odyn opowiedział mu jak go znalazł, przygarnął oraz powiedział mu, kim jest jego ojciec. Odyn przez stres, wojnę i tą rozmowę zapadł w sen regenerujący zwany " Odinsleep ". Thor został wygnany, Odyn zapadł w sen, więc Loki zasiadł na tronie Asgardu. Manipulował innymi, gdy on spał. Posunął się nawet do tego, by zorganizować zamach na Odyna. Kiedy Laufey, król Jotunów miał zabić go, Loki ujawnił swój prawdziwy plan i zabił Laufeyego, aby jego ojciec był z niego dumny. Odyn obudził się, gdy Thor powrócił do Asgardu za swój akt poświęcenia i gdy pokonał Lokiego. Pobiegł na koniec Bifrostu i uratował swoich synów łapiąc Gungnira, którego się trzymali. Loki zwisając, spojrzał w górę i odwołał się do Odyna, mówiąc co zrobił, aby był z niego dumny, jak czuł się niekochany. Odyn spokojnie odrzucił to ze smutnym uśmiechem, a potem patrzył ze smutkiem, gdy Loki puścił włócznię i spadł do wiru czasu i przestrzeni. Jakiś czas później, Odyn przyszedł ponury do Thora. Oboje ponieśli straty. Thor przyszedł, by przyznać się, że się mylił i miał nadzieję, że jego ojciec pewnego dnia będzie z niego dumny, a Odyn odpowiedział, że już jest z niego dumny. Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Asgardczyk Kategoria:Dobrzy Kategoria:Bogowie Kategoria:Odyn Kategoria:Magowie 'Thor: Mroczny Świat Wstęp #1' Kiedy Heimdall zauważył, że zniszczenie Bifrostu " nadal przesuwa równoagę sił dziewięciu światów... i światów poza Yggdrasil " Thor zdaje sobie sprawę, że ratując Jotunheim, osłabił inne wymiary. Odyn wskazał, że to przeniosło wszechświat bliżej Ragnaröku. Strażnik powiedział Odynowi, że Tyr chce z nim porozmawiać. Rok później Frigga odkryła, że Loki żyje i powiedziała to Thorowi i Odynowi, ale Odyn uznał, że to niemożliwe i zwrócił uwagę, że rok temu spadł z Yggdrasil i jego ciało powinno być rozproszone po całym wszechświecie, ale Frigga była pewna, że Loki żyje i planuje zrobić coś z Tesseractem. Heimdall potwierdził wątpliwości Friggi, ale Thor nie sądził, że będzie wstanie wrócić na Ziemię bez Bifrostu. Odyn powiedział Thorowi, że nie było innego sposobu by wrócić do Midgardu. Przy użyciu ciemnej energii, Odyn powiedział Thorowi, żeby zabrał do domu Lokiego i Tesseract i że za pomocą Tesseractu odbudują Bifrost. 'Thor: Mroczny Świat Wstęp #2' Gdy Loki i Thor wrócili do Asgardu, Loki powiedział Odynowi, dlaczego musiał zaatakować Ziemię, ale Odyn nie uważa już Lokiego za syna i nazwał go " nie poznaje tej istoty ". Odyn poinformował Lokiego, że jedynym powodem, dzięki któremu będzie żył, jest to że Frigga nadal go kocha. Następnie Odyn wysyła go do lochu. 'Thor: Mroczny świat' Loki został przyprowadzony Odynowi, który stanął przed nim za swoje zbrodnie. Odyn nie zabił Lokiego bo Frigga tego nie chciała, więc skazano go na dożywocie. Kiedy Jane Foster została przyprowadzona do Asgardu, Odyn początkowo chciał ją odesłać z powrotem na Ziemię, uważając że choroby są normalne u ludzi, dopóki nie uświadomił sobie, że ma w sobie Eter. Opowiedział Thorowi i Jane o Eterze i Mrocznych Elfach i że nie wie jak wyjąć go z niej. Kiedy Malekith i Algrim zaatakowali Asgard i Kurse zabił Frigge, Odyn postanowił poczekać, aż Malekith zaatakuje ponownie, by mógł walczyć i zabić go. Thor był temu przeciwny, ponieważ wielu Asgardczyków utraciło życie i gdyby kolejny raz zaatakowali mogliby przegrać i zaproponował, że zabierze Jane do Svartalfheimu i odciągnąć Malekitha od Asgardu, jednak Odyn odmówił, widocznie zaślepiony nienawiścią i żalem po śmierci Friggi, jak i również myśląc, że jego plan jest zbyt ryzykowny. Thor zabrał Lokiego i Jane do Svartalfheimu z pomocą Sif, Volstagga, Fandrala i Heimdalla. Odyn wysłał swoich żołnierzy, aby zatrzymali Thora za pomocą wszelkich środków, ale nie udało się. Loki po swojej " śmierci " udał się w przebraniu żołnierza Asgardu do Odyna. Powiedział mu, że znaleziono ciało Lokiego. Następnie Loki przywłaszczył tron Odyna i teraz rządzi Asgardem, przebrany za Odyna. 'Ciekawostki' *W komiksach Odyn ma wielu synów, jest w nich Thor, tak jak postacie drugoplanowe Tyr i Balder. Tyr pojawia się w ''Thor: Mroczny Świat'', ale nie jest wymieniony jako syn Odyna. *W komiksach, Odyn jest synem Bora i wnukiem Buriego, pierwszych Asgardczyków. *Anthony Hopkins objawił los Odyna na końcu mrocznego świata, mówiac: " On nie żyje. Wystąpiłem dwa razy, to wystarczy ", a Alan Taylor powiedział: " To był duży skręt. Zajęło nam to trochę czasu, aby uświadomić sobie, że my faktycznie go zabiliśmy. A następnie zajęło nam to trochę czasu, aby uświadomić sobie, że mieliśmy zrobić to na końcu. " *Jest jednym z 6 postaci filmowych, które zostały zabite w ciągu w ciągu kolejnych filmów, drugą z piątki pozostałych jest Frigga, Arnim Zola, Jasper Sitwell, Inny i Carina ( nie licząc Coulsona, który ożył ) Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Asgardczyk Kategoria:Dobrzy Kategoria:Bogowie Kategoria:Odyn Kategoria:Magowie Kategoria:Martwi